Gregor Forrester
Lord Gregor Forrester is a main character and was the first head of House Forrester seen in Game Of Thrones. He was married to Lady Elissa Forrester and had eight children—Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Talia, Ethan and Ryon with his wife, and two bastards, Elsera and Josera, with an unnamed woman. Character Gregor was a nice man who joked with his men and rewarded Gared Tuttle's hard work as his squire by promoting him. He was confident that Robb Stark will win the following battles. When Gregor is about to die, he reveals his stern side when he urges Gared to flee. As a youth, Gregor Forrester famously arm-wrestled Galbert Glover for the privilege of becoming the man's squire. Glover later joked that it was the luckiest defeat of his life, for Gregor was a talented warrior. After Gregor's father died at the Trident, Gregor ascended to the lordship, marrying Lady Elissa Branfield, a daughter of Southron Targaryen loyalists, at the behest of King Robert. She bore him six healthy children: Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Ethan, Talia and Ryon, though Gregor was forced to send his second son, Asher, into exile after he fell in love Gwyn Whitehill, the eldest daughter of Gregor's bitter rival. Gregor privately named that event as his life's only true regret. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Gregor is first seen in the camp of the Forresters at the Twins, stronghold of House Frey. He is celebrating with his men over the won battles. He also announces that House Forrester has been given the great honor to ride as the vanguard of Robb Stark in the planned battle for Casterly Rock. Gregor promotes Gared Tuttle, who had been a squire of his for a long time, and tells him that he, Gared, will ride beside his eldest son Rodrik in the battle for Casterly Rock. He also requests for Gared to keep an eye out for Rodrik. When the troops of the King of the North are riled up by the Frey soldiers, the Red Wedding breaks loose. Gregor is severely wounded multiple times. He attempts to flee with Gared, but finds that he cannot move anymore. He trusts Gared to bring the great sword of House Forrester back to Ironrath, and also asks Gared to relay a mysterious message to and only to Gared's uncle Duncan Tuttle, which is as follows: "The North Grove must never be lost." He then urges Gared to flee and is killed by two Frey soldiers soon afterward. "The Lost Lords" Gregor's corpse appears in this episode. Gregor is cremated from an Ironwood pyre during a funeral ceremony that he shares with his son Ethan. "The Sword in the Darkness" When Duncan visits the Wall, he tells Gared that Gregor's journals speak of the North Grove as if the old Lord had been there himself. He says that it was a borderline obsession. "Sons of Winter" Gregor is mentioned by Ludd Whitehill, who says that Gregor, admiring its architecture, once named Highpoint "a keep for the Gods". This suggests that Gregor was on good terms with Ludd when he visited. "The Ice Dragon" Gregor is mentioned numerous times in this episode by both Gared and Gregor's twin bastards, Josera and Elsera. Killed Victims * Numerous Lannister soldiers * Numerous Frey soldiers Death Killed By *Frey bannermen After escaping from the battle with Gared. Gregor falls to his knees from exhaustion, after realising that he is going to bleed out and that he won't make it very far. He gives Gared Ironrath lord sword and his message to Duncan and tells him to get to Ironrath. Two Frey soldiers begin to follow Gared and Gregor and so Gregor decides to hold them off in his last dying breath so Gared can escape. He grabs one of his enemy's swords and is about to swing his axe at him, but the second Frey soldier plunges his sword through Lord Forrester's back, killing him instantly. Relationships It is assumed that Gregor has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Gared Tuttle Gregor had a positive relationship with Gared. He trusted Gared when he gave him the mission to tell Duncan Tuttle the phrase "The North Grove must never be lost", phrase that nobody except him and Duncan knew. Lady Elissa Forrester Lord Gregor was always kind to his wife. Although Lady Elissa didn't trust Gregor at first, after some time, she realized that he was always kind and respectful, and they began to have a positive and closer relationship. Rodrik Forrester Rodrik and Gregor are assumed to have had a good relationship. As Rodrik was the firstborn, he was to be trained by Gregor for the position of lordship. It may be possible that Rodrik was the child with which Gregor spent the most time. Asher Forrester Asher and Gregor had a good but rocky relationship, especially leading up to Asher's exile. Asher and Gregor would often fight, which gradually strained their relationship over time. Mira Forrester Mira and Gregor had a good relationship, though Mira may have had spent more time with her mother, according to the Forrester family portrait. Ethan Forrester Ethan and Gregor had a good relationship, though Gregor did not teach Ethan much about being Lord of the House, since he most likely assumed that Ethan would never have to take up the mantle. Talia Forrester Gregor and Talia likely had a strong bond, but little is known of their relationship. Depending on your choices in Episode 1, Talia could focus her funeral song more on Gregor, showing respect for her father. Ryon Forrester Ryon and Gregor had a good relationship. However, they may not have seen much of each other, as Gregor was likely focused on raising Rodrik to be a good lord and then went off to war. Appearances * Gregor appears in the Lost Lords as a corpse only. Family Tree Trivia * Gregor's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. * Gregor was Lord of House Forrester for sixteen years, following the demise of Thorren Forrester. This means Rodrik, Asher and possibly Mira were born before he became Lord. * Gregor is the first member of the Forrester family to die in the game. * Gregor has two bastards, Josera and Elsera, who were charged with the duty to protect the North Grove. No other Forrester seems to know about them. References Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:House Forrester Category:Characters